How would this character do in a contest setting?
"How would this character do in a contest setting?" is an ongoing topic series run by darkx which began in 2013 at the tail end of Character Battle IX. Each day, a video game character that has never appeared in a GameFAQs Character Battle (including Got Villains? and Rivalry Rumble), as decided by nominations, is brought up for debate as to what their approximate strength in a contest setting would be. The options are High/Mid/Low Midcarder, and High/Mid/Low Fodder. Despite a few requests to add a "near elite" option, this has been denied as these characters are generally lumped into the "high midcarder" tier already. Despite the common belief that we have exhausted nearly all characters that have any measurable strength, a plethora of characters continue to be voted near or above the fodder line, showing that we have plenty of characters left that could potentially win a match, especially in the current format. See also: List of New Characters High Midcarders In general, High Midcarders put up very solid numbers, very rarely choke against lower competition, and some even pose very real threats to the Noble Nine. See Also: High Mid-Carders *Blastoise Red/Blue *Dark Link II: The Adventure of Link Mid Midcarders Mid Midcarders can often be some of the hardest characters to predict, because they tend to fluctuate and can range from scaring Noble Niners one year to choking against High Fodder the next. But on average they fall towards the middle of the pack. See Also: Mid Mid-Carders *Dark Samus Prime 2: Echoes *Professor Oak Red/Blue *Yuffie Kisaragi Fantasy VII Low Midcarders Low Midcarders will never pose any real threat to the Noble Nine, but picking them to win a weak match will never be laughed at, and they usually look fairly decent even in their losses. See Also: Low Mid-Carders *Articuno Red/Blue *Brock Red/Blue *Charles Barkley Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden *Goomba Mario Bros. *Majora Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *Mega Man Volnutt Man Legends *MegaMan.EXE Man Battle Network *Raichu Red/Blue *Red XIII Fantasy VII High Fodder In a balanced bracket, High Fodder characters are usually able to win their first round match, and a few have even made the Sweet Sixteen in very favorable situations, but High Midcarders are quite often their downfall. Noble Nine is completely out of reach at this point. See Also: Fodder *Bahamut Fantasy *Bass Man 7 *Boo Mario Bros. 3 *Bowser Jr. Mario Sunshine *Cammy White Street Fighter II *Ellie Last of Us *Guile Fighter II *Felicia Darkstalkers *The Great Deku Tree Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Happy Mask Salesman Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Johnny Cage Kombat *Laguna Loire Fantasy VIII *Mog Fantasy VI *Navi Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Pichu Gold/Silver *Psycho Mantis Gear Solid *Raiden Kombat *Robo Trigger *Roy Emblem: Sword of Seals *Sniper Wolf Gear Solid *Tali'Zorah nar Rayya Effect *Zangief Fighter II Mid Fodder Although the prospect of any of these characters ever winning a match is far fetched, it wouldn't be impossible, nor unprecedented. However, it would take either one of the most ridiculous cases of overseeding ever (in either the case of the character in question or their opponent), or a match intentionally set up for some sort of weak character to get a win. *Adelbert Steiner Fantasy IX *Agumon Digimon *Air Man Man 2 *Angry Sun Mario Bros. 3 *Arthur 'N Goblins *Barry Burton Evil *Dixie Kong Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *Ecco the Dolphin the Dolphin *Edgar Figaro Fantasy VI *EDI Effect *Frogger Frogger *Joel Last of Us *Kazooie Banjo-Kazooie *Lilith Borderlands *Mad Piano Mario 64 *Metal Man Man II *Peppy Hare Fox *Pokemon Trainer Ethan Gold/Silver *Schala Trigger *Slippy Toad Fox *Trevor Philips Theft Auto V Low Fodder Low Fodder characters are, with a few exceptions, one-and-done in these things, and their fans are, for the most part, simply happy to see them make the field. They never put up good numbers, and are often very lucky to even put up 20% in a match, even against other fodder. Nothing short of facing another character in the low fodder category could ever get a low fodder character a win. *Ageless, Faceless, Gender-Neutral, Culturally-Ambiguous Adventure Person Grand Inquisitor *Aigis 3 *Baby Metroid Metroid *Brian 64 *Cooking Mama Mama *Faith Connors Edge *Gaius Emblem: Awakening *Godot Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations *Hazama Calamity Trigger *Johnny Gat Row *Kyle Hyde Dusk: Room 215 *Mad Moxxi Borderlands *Maxwell Scribblenauts *Milla Maxwell of Xillia *Mumbo Jumbo Banjo-Kazooie *The New Kid Park: The Stick of Truth *Octodad Octodad *Pokemon Trainer Kris Crystal *Shantae Shantae *Skyla Black/White Category:Board Projects Category:Topic Series